


You Need to Stay In Bed

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: sick reader, taking care of sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You're sick and Leonard takes care of you.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	You Need to Stay In Bed

You could tell you were starting to come down with something as soon as you woke up. You felt way more sluggish then usual but you refused to let it get it the way of your day. 

Not only did you have lots of work to get done, you and Leonard had finally planned a time to have a proper date. And hell if you were going to let a little cold cause you to ruin that. 

You took a few vitamins hoping they would get you through the day and headed to your shift. The longer the day went on the worse you started to feel but you tried to push it away and just drink more water. 

You know you should probably just head to Medbay get a hypo and then you’d be better. But you also knew if Len caught you in there, he would call off the date because he would say you needed rest. But you just wanted to spend time with him. 

By the time the end of you shift came you were exhausted, practically falling asleep walking. But you had about 2 hours until your date. You decided a small nap wouldn’t hurt you, maybe even make you feel better. 

You fell asleep almost as soon as your head hit the bed. You hadn’t even had time to get an alarm to make sure you woke back up. 

You were woken up suddenly when you felt your bed dip. 

“It’s just me darlin’” Leonard assured you as he brushed some of your hair off your forehead. “You’re burning.”

“I’m fine.” You argued, “Just fell asleep,”

“I was told you weren’t feeling good today,” Len told you with a raised eyebrow. 

“I just told you I’m fine.” You huffed, “Just give me a moment to change, and we can go on our date.”

As you started to try to sit up, Leonard’s hand was gently pushing your shoulder back down. “ah-ah-ah. you’re sick. you need to stay in bed.”

“I’m fine.” You whined. “We’ve had this date planned for weeks.”

“And we’ll do it once you’re feeling better.” Leonard told you. “Let me make you some soup and we can watch a movie. In the morning you can come to MedBay with me to get checked out if you still aren’t feeling well.”

“Okay,” You nodded. You couldn’t deny that staying in bed and cuddling with Leonard sounds too good to say no to. 

“Good, it’s a date,” He winked at you causing you to smile.


End file.
